


Honey I'm Good For You

by JediFighterPilot2727



Series: Tell the World [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediFighterPilot2727/pseuds/JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Bechloe. Beca is mixing at a club and Chloe gets a little jealous. Stand alone fic from the "Tell the World" universe! Takes place between chapters 1&2 of "Tell the World".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honey I'm Good

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack - Honey I'm Good - Andy Grammer

It was late Friday night, and Beca, AKA DJ B-Mitch, was spinning at the hottest club in LA. It wasn't her usual gig - these days she spent more time in the recording studio then she did at night clubs- but she still liked to go out and spin every now and then. Usually her fiancée Chloe was out in the crowd or sneaking up to the mixing deck, but today her music video shoot ran long and she wasn't able to make it. So that left Beca turning away at least a dozen drinks bought for her by groupie hopefuls.

She had finally gotten up the guts to propose to the redhead last week after two years of dating, and she wanted nothing more than to scream it from the rooftops. Chloe, however, had forbidden her from breathing a word about the engagement to anyone until they had a chance to announce it to the Bellas. So Beca was reduced to fending off the mass of horny girls without not only the redhead, but also the heft of the word 'fiancée'. 

"Hey, sexy, brought you a drink." Beca jumped as one of her headphones was lifted up and a sultry voice whispered in her ear. A sultry voice that most definitely did not belong to Chloe. 

"Dude!" She quickly pulled her headset down and turn to see a brunette girl standing beside her on the mixing platform. "No fans allowed up here."

"Mmm, I think I'm a little more than a fan. I see you finally ditched that ugly redheaded."

Beca's fists clenched at her sides.

"Insulting my fi-girlfriend is not the way to get on my good side, now get off before I have to call security." 

These nights were always so much easier when Chloe was here; even before they were dating, she would scare off anyone who even dared to look at the tiny DJ. These days her strategy usually involve massive amounts of PDA, which hey, Beca wasn't going to complain.

The raven haired stalker stuck out her bottom lip in what Beca assumed was supposed to be a pout.

"Come on DJ B-Mitch, don't do that, I'll make it worth your while." At that she leaned in seductively, her cleavage entirely too close for Beca's comfort. 

"Yeah, see I don't really roll that way, so if you could just step out, you can keep having a nice night with you're friends, otherwise I'm going to have to have you removed from the club."

A hand reached out to stroke the DJ's arm and she flinched away. Why couldn't people just take a hint?

"Ralphie!!" She called out to the security gaurd at the bottom of the steps.

"Alright, alright, I'll go. But if you change your mind. . ." She trailed off before winking seductively and sashaying her way back into the crowd.

The DJ breathed a sigh of relief before replacing her headphones, thankful that the previous set had been long enough to cover up that little interruption. Grinning, she queued up the next song. She wasn't always that good at explaining things with words, but maybe she could get her point across with music. She flicked her microphone on.

"Alright, everybody! This one goes out to my favorite redhead who couldn't make it tonight. Love you, Chlo-bear!" 

**It’s been a long night here, and a long night there  
And these long long legs are damn near everywhere  
(hold up now)  
You look good, I will not lie  
But if you ask where I’m staying tonight  
I gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby, you got me all wrong, baby  
My baby’s already got all of my love**

She let the headphones fall back around her neck and moved to check her text messages. Normally Beca tried to keep her phone put up while she was mixing, but in this case, she made an exception.

"Hope your shoot went ok, mixing stage is lonely without you :-("

Chloe's response was instantaneous.

"What, no adoring fans to keep you company? :-p"

"Too many. All these drinks gone to waste." She snapped a quick picture of the table behind where all the rejected drinks had gone.

**So nah nah honey, I’m good  
I could have another but I probably shouldn't  
I got somebody at home,  
And if I stay I might not leave alone  
No, honey, I’m good  
I could have another but I probably shouldn't  
I gotta bid you adieu  
To another I will stay true  
(ooh ooh I will stay true)  
(ooh ooh I will stay true)**

There was no reply for a long minute and Beca worried that she had actually made the redhead jealous. Which wasn't all bad, jealous Chloe was extremely hot, not to mention that wherever jealous Chloe was; rough, possessive sex was not far behind. Still, she didn't want the redhead to worry unnecessarily; especially when she wasn't here to do anything about it. 

**Now better men, than me have failed  
Drinking from that unholy grail  
(Now check it out)  
I got her, and she got me  
And you’ve got that ass, but I kindly  
Gotta be like oh, baby, no, baby, you got me all wrong, baby  
My baby’s already got all of my love**

A light hand tapped on her shoulder, and she spun around, fully intending on bitching out whoever had managed to sneak past security this time. But instead she was met with a familiar face.

"Chlo! how did you get here? I thought you would be filming all night?!"

The redhead didn't answer, but instead stalked closer; glancing pointedly at the abandoned drinks before raising her eyebrows at the DJ.

"I told you they were all over me tonight-" Her words were cut short as the older girls lips claimed hers.

 **So nah nah honey, I’m good  
I could have another but I probably shouldn't  
I got somebody at home,  
And if I stay I might not leave alone  
No, honey, I’m good  
I could have another but I probably shouldn't  
I gotta bid you adieu  
To another I will stay true  
(ooh ooh I will stay true)  
(ooh ooh I will stay true)**

Beca stumbled backwards into the mixing station, arms moving to wrap around the other girl. Beca would never intentionally make Chloe jealous, but she couldn't deny the benefits. Jealous Chloe had groping hands and a demanding tongue, and damn if it didn't turn Beca on.

**Oh, I’m sure ya, sure ya will make somebody’s night  
But, oh, I assure ya, assure ya, it sure as hell's not mine**

Chloe's knee slipped between her legs, pressing against her center, and the DJ moaned, hands fisting in red curls.

**So nah nah honey, I’m good  
I could have another but I probably shouldn't  
I got somebody at home,  
And if I stay I might not leave alone  
No, honey, I’m good  
I could have another but I probably shouldn't  
I gotta bid you adieu  
To another I will stay true  
(ooh ooh I will stay true)  
(ooh ooh I will stay true)**

Usually, their kisses were an even give and take; but when Chloe got like this, there was no battle for dominance. Chloe took what she wanted and Beca gladly gave it up to her. So hot, so so hot. Somewhere in the depths of her brain, the part that wasn't completely turned to mush at the feel of soft hands working up under her shirt, she remembered that the song was almost over. She moved her hands to frame the older girls face, gently detaching their lips; Chloe finally releasing her bottom lip with a pop.

 **So nah nah honey, I’m good  
I could have another but I probably shouldn't  
I got somebody at home,  
And if I stay I might not leave alone  
No, honey, I’m good  
I could have another but I probably shouldn't  
I gotta bid you adieu  
To another I will stay true  
(ooh ooh I will stay true)  
(ooh ooh I will stay true)**

She queued up the next song, Chloe's hands around her waist, and chin on her shoulder. Out in the crowd she could see the brunette from earlier staring her way. This time though, she was positive there would no more slipping past security. Especially since her own personal Doberman had arrived.


	2. Good For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack - Good For You - Selena Gomez

**I'm on my 14 carats  
I'm 14 carat  
Doing it up like Midas, mhm  
Now you say I got a touch  
So good, so good  
Make you never wanna leave  
So don't, so don't**

Chloe made her way to the bar, walking as seductively as possible, because she would bet money that Beca was up in the DJ booth checking out her ass. She was wearing her favorite little black dress, the little black dress. The one she had been wearing when Beca had finally confessed her love. That dress always made the tiny brunette a little extra hot and bothered, and Chloe fully intended on using that to her advantage. She had finished with her shoot early, and decided to call a driver to take her to the club Beca was spinning at. Girls, (and guys), always swarmed the DJ booth when Beca was on duty; and while Chloe knew the younger girl could handle herself, she also knew that she much preferred if Chloe was there to act as a deterrent. Beca just didn't do people well, and it was much easier to let the redhead handle any would be flirters.

**Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight  
Do my hair up real, real nice  
And syncopate my skin to your heart beating**

She finally made it to the drink line, and Joey the bartender recognized her and waved her to the front. This was one of Beca's favorite clubs to mix at, and the DJ and company always drank for free. She ignored the glares from the customers still waiting in line as she made her way to the counter.

"Chloe! I thought DJ B-Mitch said you weren't going to be here tonight?" Joey smiled.

"Well I had to make sure nobody was making a move on my girl!"

"Please, like she even looks at anybody but you." He nodded towards the booth and she glanced to see Beca intently staring in her direction. "So what can I get for you guys?"

"Beca's usual brew, and a mojito."

"Coming right up!" Joey began working on their drinks, and Chloe turned to study the brunette in the DJ booth. 

The Weekend's "Can't Feel my Face", was bumping through the speakers and Beca had returned her attention to the mixing deck. Chloe loved to watch Beca work, and she took a minute to admire her fiancee. A Flat billed Seahawks cap was perched on her head, and brown curls flowed over her shoulders. Her sleeveless shirt was tucked loosely in the front of her ripped jeans and although Chloe couldn't see her feet from this angle, she knew her favorite Jordans completed the DJs look. Her headphones were on her ears, and she had an intense look of concentration.

**'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh**

Ugh, how did somebody get so attractive?

**I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh**

No wonder so many people were always flirting with her fiancée.

Joey returned with the drinks and she slipped him a tip. "Thanks, Joey."

"Anytime, now you better head back up there, looks like DJ's got company."

Chloe picked up the drinks and made her way to the booth; where sure enough, the brunette from earlier was back in the booth. Oh yeah, she had gotten here just in time to see the whole thing go down the first time. She had thought about going up there and helping her out, but she had decided to let Beca sweat it out. This time though, was one time too many. She skirted around the edge of the dance floor and up the steps to the booth.

"You should come back to my place - "

"Is there a problem, Babe?" Chloe placed the drinks on the table before moving to loop and arm around Beca's shoulders and turning to stare at the intruder pointedly. "She's trying to work up here, you should really go back," she flicked a hand towards the dance floor, "Down there."

"I was actually trying to have a conversation, bitch."

Chloe raised her eyebrows in a challenge before turning to face Beca. She pulled the shorter girl into a slow, sensual kiss; nipping gently at her lips before sweeping a tongue into her mouth, tasting the cherry chapstick that Beca always wore. She quickly lost herself in the kiss, their mouths moving in a sweet harmony. 

**Let me show you how proud I am to be yours  
Leave this dress a mess on the floor  
And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh**

Eventually, Beca gently pushed her back, giving her one last peck before turning back to the mixing board and putting on the next mix.

"Well, looks like you took care of that problem." 

Sure enough, the stranger had left.

Chloe shrugged and took a sip of her drink. "She was bugging you while you were working, that's just rude!"

Beca took the offered beer, smirking. "So it had nothing to do with the fact that she was getting handsy?"

"She was? I didn't notice." Chloe was the picture of innocence.

"Uhuh, whatever. Don't pretend like you don't get jealous! Besides, you know I find the possessive side of you to be extremely sexy." The DJ winked.

"Seriously Becs, I can't wait until we can tell everybody that we're engaged. Maybe then some of these hos will back off."

"You're the one that wanted to wait, Beale! I was ready to go on Ellen the day after you said yes and announce it to the world."

"Well, we need to wait until we've told the Bellas, it's only right. I just can't wait until I can tell everyone that your my fiancée."

"Whatever you say, Red, you just want to wear that ring."

"I can't help it if you have excellent taste in jewelry!"

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The night wore on without any more incidents, Beca working the crowd into a frenzy before handing things over to the next act. Chloe had tried to let her work, but she couldn't her hands from wandering occasionally or a stolen kiss here and there. Needless to say, both of them were pretty worked up as they made their way out the back door of the club and into the waiting limo. 

Paul, the driver, was the one that usually drove them on the long ride back to Malibu after one of these shows. He knew the rules - partition up, ignore the loud music in the back and no stops; if he followed those instructions, he would receive a hefty tip when they reached their destination.

**I'm on my marquise diamonds  
I'm a marquise diamond.  
Could even make that Tiffany jealous, mhm**

As soon as the door to the limo closed, Chloe was pulling Beca into her, attacking her lips with a frenzy. She ran her hands up the DJ's sides, slipping under the shirt and tugging it out from her pants. She moved her lips downward, nipping and sucking at porcelain skin. She felt hands fisting tightly in her hair and she hummed into Beca's neck before roughly groping at the ample breasts in front of her. The younger girl hissed and Chloe moved to straddle her, the dress hiking up around her thighs. The DJs hands moved to grip the flesh there, nails digging into the skin. 

**You say I give it to you hard  
So bad, so bad  
Make you never wanna leave  
I won't, I won't**

"Watching you mix is so fucking hot." she breathed into Beca's ear and the brunette shivered. "Take you pants off." the DJ immediately complied with the demand, raising her hips slightly to shimmy out of them. 

**Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight  
Do my hair up real, real nice  
And syncopate my skin to how you're breathing**

"Mmm, I bet you're so wet for me." Her hand drifted down the other girls front before settling in between her legs. She gently swiped through the wetness before plunging two fingers into hot core. The look on Beca's face sent a new pool of wetness between her own legs, and her breathing soon increased to match the other girl's. 

**'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh  
I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh  
Let me show you how proud I am to be yours  
Leave this dress a mess on the floor  
And still look good for you, good for you**

"Chlo. . . " was the whimpered response, and she took pity, rubbing a firm circle across her clit as she curled her fingers inside. At that, Beca seemed to awaken, and her eyes opened- dark and lustful. Her hand came up to push aside the redhead's underwear, groaning at the wetness she found there. Chloe couldn't help but shift her hips, begging for more contact. She didn't have to wait long before Beca's fingers were thrusting inside of her, deep and slow; swirling around her clit before plunging in again. 

**Trust me, I can take you there  
Trust me, I can take you there  
Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I**

They kept a steady pace, matching stroke for stroke until she felt that tell-tale warmth rising in her stomach. She could feel Beca's walls tightening, and it became increasingly hard to move her fingers. With a soft cry, the DJ fell apart under her; and the sound quickly sent her over the edge as well, she fell forward to rest her head on the seat. 

Soft hands brushed at her hair and her head was pulled back so that Beca could place a soft kiss on her forehead before moving her so that they sat side by side. The brunette pulled her pants up and leaned over to grab the bottle of champagne from the bucket of ice. She pulled the cork out with a soft pop and poured two glasses, passing one to Chloe.

**I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh  
Baby let me be good to you, good to you, uh-huh**

"That was -"

"Amazing" Chloe finished.

"I was going to say mind-blowing, but girl, you are amazing." She winked, and Chloe giggled - fucking giggled. She reached for the Seahawks cap that had fallen to the floor and placed it over her own red curls.

"I should have known you had this in mind when I saw you were wearing that dress!"

"Whatever are you talking about?" She flitted her eyelashes innocently before curling into the DJ's side.

**Let me show you how proud I am to be yours  
Leave this dress a mess on the floor  
And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh, uh-huh, ah...  
Uh-huh, uh-huh...**

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Here you go Paul," Beca passed two $100 bills through the now open partition. "Thanks for the ride, and have a safe trip back to LA."

"Anytime, DJ, just let me know when your next gig is."

She nodded before stepping out into cool night air and reaching back in to wrap Chloe's arms around her neck. The redhead was snoring quietly, her face a mask of peaceful perfection, Beca's hat backwards on her head. The DJ turned towards the house with her very important package, grinning as she made her way up the steps. 

**Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I**


End file.
